Croquemonsieur
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Étienne. Étienne. Étienne. Canturrea su mente, sus ojos cerrándose y dejando que las sensaciones la inunden.


Disclaimer: Ni _Étienne _ni Anna me pertenecen, lamentablemente. El libro se llama Anna and the French kiss, de Stephanie Perkins.

Ésto es uno de los regalos de Navidad para la lovely and awesome and funny and cute and such a wonderwall girl Anna. Estaba a punto de empezar a escribirte un Piper/Luke, junto con una lista de otros pairings que te escribiré cuando surgió éste muto de drabble-oneshot, ojalá que te guste, mon amour. MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD MY LOVE.

_Croque-monsieur_ es el título, debido a que es un sándwich elaborado con pan de molde, jamón cocido y queso, generalmente gruyere, asado en una sarté típico de los desayunos franceses y me pareció que sería una forma en que Étienne podría tomarle el pelo a Anna sobre su amor a los panini u.u

* * *

><p>Los rayos de luz asoman por las cortinas y la brisa de primavera le acaricia el rostro.<p>

Sonríe mientras se despereza sobre la cama, las sábanas envolviendo parte de su cuerpo, su cabello dirigido en todas direcciones. El broche olvidado en el piso de parquet, al lado de la mesita de luz. Su nariz buscando la almohada, recorriendo su perfume. Un pequeño escozor en la base del cuello, allí, en la unión con los hombros.

_Étienne. _

Ríe por lo bajo, colocándose sobre el cuerpo la bata con estampado de Hello Kitty, regalo de Rashmi ("para que combine con tu paraguas", le dijo, la muy traidora, antes de que soplara las velitas de la torta).

Camina descalza por el pasillo del departamento, pasando las fotografías de su novio y su madre, junto a pósters de las películas que han ido a ver juntos y terminaron convirtiéndose en sus favoritas. "La Sal de la Vida es un clásico, _Ah-na"_ le dijo una noche de tormenta, mientras introducía el DVD con una sonrisa de ésas. Del tipo que únicamente él y nada mas que él pueden hacer sin terminar pareciendo idiota. Con sus adorables, adorables dientes. ¿Ya ha mencionado que le gustan sus dientes?

Cuando llega a la cocina, una imagen sacada del mismo Picasso le da la bienvenida. _Eh-t-yen_ parado al lado de la sartén, espátula en mano y Friday I'm in love sonando en la habitación. El olor a un perfecto y delicioso _panini_ causando que casi ronronee.

Se le acerca por detrás, el temblor de su espalda le dice que está conteniendo la risa.

-Hola- susurra, sus labios moviéndose contra la piel del muchacho al esbozar aquella palabra. Una amplia sonrisa surcando su rostro cuando logra que se le ponga la piel de gallina. -¿Es mi imaginación o huelo un hermoso, hermoso panini que está clamando mi atención?-

Étienne se da vuelta, dejando la espátula sobre el mostrador, una sonrisa traviesa tras la cual se asoman sus dientes. La envuelve entre sus brazos, enfocando su vista sobre el escote que le ha dejado la bata.

-Bueno- dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia el cuello de Anna y lamiéndolo, dejando un camino de mordiscos y jadeos. Al sentirla temblar de placer, se aleja y continua, ojos brillosos, cabello despeinado, perfectos y sedosos rizos café. Cejas alzadas en un gesto lascivo-Todo depende de qué definición de panini estamos hablando, _Ah-na.-_

Nombre francés, acento inglés y norteamericano. Estaba perdida desde un principio.

Ella le besa, largo y tendido, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y alborotándole el cabello, pecho contra pecho, sus piernas envolviéndole la cintura. Étienne presionando un poco sus caderas, sus manos recorriéndola desde la abertura de la bata hasta la base de sus pechos. Masajeándolos como si sus manos fueran del exacto tamaño para darles la atención necesaria.

_Étienne. Étienne. Étienne_. Canturrea su mente, sus ojos cerrándose y dejando que las sensaciones la inunden.

De pronto, él se detiene, dándole una gentil palmadita en el trasero para que vuelva a utilizar sus piernas y dejar de afianzarse a su cuerpo como un ancla. –No queremos que los _Croque-monsieur_ se quemen- Le dice, mirada pícara, labios hinchados por besos, la marca del chupón que le dejó la noche pasada asomándose victoriosa en su pecho.

Perfección y todo un mundo de mañanas juntos.

Películas, risas y gemidos por debajo de las sábanas. Abrazos, fotografías y amigos.

_Point Zéro. _

Hogar.


End file.
